Safer To Hate Her
by DestinyLynn17
Summary: Julia and Brynn run into a little trouble while at work, ultimately leading to jail and meeting the Sons, tough day.


"She's such a slut."

The brunette turned to see a tall bottle blonde adjusting her already minimal clothing to show even more skin. Rolling her eyes she looked back to her dirty blonde friend, "Really? She works in a porn studio, what gave it away?"

Brynn shrugged, "Maybe her generally sluty behavior?"

"Kinda comes with the title of porn star, kid."

"Julia, don't even pull that kid crap, same age, hello?"

Julia rolled her eyes, again, and continued filing out papers Luann had asked about hours ago, something about payroll. Working at the porn studio hadn't been the first career she'd gone for, but it paid good and had no dress code. She'd originally started towards a career in makeup like Brynn, but a lack of interest and an attractive business professor had changed her major.

Brynn on the other hand had been very interested in her choice, excelling in every bit of knowledge thrown at her, graduating at the top of her class with honors. She'd done well for herself.

Spotting one of the girls coming her way, a red head by the name of Stacia, she smacked Julia's arm. "Move, move, J."

The brunette moved slowly, now sitting in the other chair, the notebook still on her lap. "Moved, happy?"

"Ecstatic." Grabbing a bottle of black liquid liner she went to work repairing the damage, cleaning off the smeared and replacing the think black lines around her eyes. Making a turn motion with her finger she picked up a comb, going to work teasing her hair. "So pizza for dinner?"

Julia started to answer when the doors busted open, cops immediately swarming. Brynn, who was still teasing Stacia's hair, jerked the comb up, having grown up in Manhattan she knew how these police raids went. With the jerk of the comb the red head screamed, falling to the ground while Brynn was already holding her hands up against the wall.

Julia still sat on her chair, watching the mayhem unfold, catching the attention of a cop. He approached her with a grimace, "I need you to get your hands on the wall."

She shrugged, moving away from her chair at a pace that was agonizing for all involved. With her palms against the wall she waited while the officer searched her, "Easy with the hands, Buster."

Brynn waited patiently, keeping her mouth shut while she was patted down, finally finished she just leaned against the wall, her eyes following the men around the room. One went into Luann's office, coming out a few seconds later with a tin box. She turned to Julia who was glaring at the officers.

Luann smiled at them, "Come wait with me, babes." The older woman interlocked her arm with Julia, practically prying her away from her glaring session at the wall. "They'll be out soon enough."

No sooner than the words were spoken a woman approached with two officers behind her, one of them holding the box they'd taken from Luann's office. Luann stepped forward, like a momma bear protecting cubs, "You have no reason to be here."

The woman smirked, "Really?" She motioned for the box and peered inside, holding it open for all to see. "Possession with intent to sell. Cuff her."

The cop nodded, cuffing Luann. Julia stood off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest. "How do you know it's even hers?"

The agent smirked, "And what would you know about it?" she gave her a quick look shaking her head slightly. "Let me guess, manager."

Julia nodded, standing a little taller and staring the woman down. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"J, calm down." Brynn tugged at her arm, drawing attention to herself she was best without.

"You staring in any movies?" The woman asked.

Brynn had no chance to reply, but was clearly hurt. Julia started swinging, hitting her twice in the side of her face before being taken down by an officer. The agent wiped her chin, "Cuff her too."

The officer hauled Julia up, now holding her by the cuffs. He glanced over at Brynn, "Her too?"

The agent shook her head, "No, she's too stupid to know what's going on."

The comment only fired Julia up more, now throwing herself back into the cop and kicking at the woman, she got her in the gut.

"Get her out of here!"

The officer stated hauling Julia away, much to the shock of Brynn. Luann was quick to be after her, turning to look at her over her shoulder, "Go see Gemma at Teller-Morrow, sweetie, tell her what happened!"

Brynn nodded, already making the plan in her head. She'd watched the officers clean the place out, taking equipment and paperwork, even her makeup. With her OCD it was not a good feeling watching all her stuff being disorganized and taken. She was more than ready to scream by the time she grabbed her bag and made her way out to her black Audi, getting into the driver's seat and taking off towards Teller-Morrow. She'd never been there before, but there was always room for a first.

Pulling up she got out quickly, looking around and spotting the door for the office, going towards it she took a deep breath before going in. The only one inside was a man with a mow hawk and lightning bolts on the side of his head, he was at the computer doing something she'd never understand.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Gemma."

HE nodded, standing up, "She's not here, something I can help with?"

She shook her head, "I probably shouldn't, Luann said Gemma and if you're not Gemma…"

"Luann Delaney?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Go ahead, we all know her."

Brynn shrugged, "Okay, there was a raid and she got arrested… with my best friend."

"Oh…" HE scratched the side of his head, "I… you should wait right here, I'll be back."

With that she watched him make a quick exit, almost tripping over his feet when he took off for another building. Looking around the office she sighed and took a seat at the front of the desk, wondering how Julia was doing in jail.

"Sweetheart, I love you like my own, but that mouth is gonna get you into some pretty bad situations."

Luann sat in a cell next to the faithful manager of the studio, Julia. She'd be the first to admit that next to Gemma, Julia was one of the toughest people she knew. Both knew no bounds and had no filter when it came to defending their own.

Julia shrugged, "Yeah, well, I think I'm there."

"True," Luann looked up from her nails, smiling at the younger girl. "That was a nice hit by the way."

Julia smirked, "Right, laid that bitch out." She wasn't going to say she was happy about being in jail, but… couldn't deny that this time her reasons for ending up there were pretty damn good. She'd defend Brynn any day of the week.

An officer came in then, she knew him, Officer Hale. HE sighed, approaching her 'cage'. "Miss Collins."

She stood up, nodding in his direction. "Officer."

HE sighed again, "Mrs. Delaney cleared you of the possession charges-"

"Great, then I can go." She smiled triumphantly, already planning a get out of jail dance.

He shook his head, "You still have the aggravated assault."

"That's bull shit!"

HE shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Uh… I don't know." She walked over to the edge of the cell, now smiling at him. "Anyone ever tell you that, in this light, you're pretty sexy."

He smirked, "Not this time, Miss Collins."

She glared, "Fine, you're excused." She walked back over to her bench, Luann laughing from her spot.

"Sexy? Hale?"

Julia shrugged, "I tried."

"That you did."

Brynn had waited for a while, playing with the edge of her shorts. She sighed, getting up. It'd been like ten minutes, and she was tired of waiting. Making her way outside she started for the building she'd seen the man go into. Reaching the doors she walked inside, it immediately smelled like cigarettes.

"What are you doing in here?"

Brynn jumped, and just about flung herself at the wall, hands against the door like she'd been earlier with the cops at Luann's. "I'm sorry!"

Tig smirked, having never seen that reaction. "Doll, I ain't the cops, but if you're into that sort of thing."

She turned and glared at the man, suddenly finding him less threatening. "You're despicable."

He shrugged just as Juice came back in, his eyes finding Brynn immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." She said with no hesitation. Moving away from the dark haired man she sighed, "I was tired of waiting."

HE nodded, "What were the charges?"

"Charges… I don't know. They didn't talk to me about it." She played with the edge of her shorts again, "But, if I'm done here... I'd really like to go bail my friend out."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was actually going to get you. I'm tagging along, gotta check on Luann."

She nodded, turning sharply on her heel and moving towards the door. She didn't really want to stay in that place any longer than she had to. On the way out they passed another man, this one meaner looking, she just kept walking though, already at her car by the time Juice was on his bike. When she pulled out of the parking lot she noticed more than one bike.

"They travel in packs," She shook her head and started towards the police station, "like zebras."

"Ya know, I think I'm getting used to it in here."

Luann shook her head. "Babe, we've been in here for less than two hours."

Julia shrugged, lying on the bench with her feet against the wall. "Well, it's been the longest less than two hours of my life." She smiled, "Hey, what kind of phones do people in jail use?"

Luann shrugged, "I don't know."

"Cell phones." She laughed, glancing over to see the woman shaking her head, no smile at all. She sighed, "Too soon."

The doors opened again, this time Hale came in with people, one of them being Brynn. She jumped off the bench, "Oh my God! I've never seen such beautiful people!" She hugged her through the bars and sighed, "You smell like freedom."

Hale cleared his throat, "Miss Collins, away from the bars."

Julia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding. "Away from the bars, happy?"

HE rolled his eyes. "Your lovely fried has bailed you out." HE unlocked the door, shaking his head as he went. "You're free to go."

Julia did a happy dance, practically running out of the cell. She paused at the doorway though. "What about Luann?"

He sighed, "Mrs. Delaney has charges more serious than yours, she stays."

Luann smiled sadly at her, "J, you gotta take care of business for me, alright?"

She nodded, waving as Hale directed them out. The officer in question brought attention to himself when he laid his hand on the small of Brynn's back, now he got some angry eyes from one of the bikers.

Once all the paperwork was done Julia collected her bag and walked out of the police station, eyeing the bikers with curiosity. Leaning against the car she sighed, "Since when did you get a posse?"

Brynn sighed, shrugging. "These are… well I'm not really sure what they are."

The first one, the one that she'd talked to in the office stepped forward, "Name's Juice."

Julia smirked, "Orange or Apple?"

Brynn smiled, while Juice rolled his eyes. "And this is Happy. Now about what happened, he didn't really tell us anything."

Julia nodded, "Luann had this tin, it had some coke that the girls sometimes use and they gave her possession with intent to sell."

HE nodded, "And you?"

She rolled her eyes, "They thought I had something to do with the drugs, and then after that it was something like aggravated assault, but I still say that was a bull shit charge."

Brynn shook her head, "Technically you were aggravated and you did assault."

Juice looked amused, Happy looked slightly surprised. The former biker cleared his throat, "Well maybe I should have your numbers, so you know if something happens-"

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for us to have your number?"

Brynn hit Julia's shoulder, taking Juices hand and scribbling her number on it. "There, number, now we're leaving." She turned to Julia, who was eyeing the mow hawked biker. "Car, jail bait."

"It's jail bird." Julia shook her head and went around, getting in the car.

"Sorry, I don't know all the latest jail jokes." Brynn offered while she buckled her seat belt.

Once they were both in the car they took off, Brynn speeding towards their house. Brynn's mind continued to go back to the earlier events, the whole day. Was Luann going to jail? Was Julia? Would the business go under, forcing her to marry an accountant with two and a half kids, a dog named Spike and a pot belly to match? She shuddered, not thinking her life should go that way. She'd rather be doing Cats at the Y. Hopefully things would pan out; she might get to know that biker, Juice.

**An-A collaboration, co written with ashley anomaly, she's written Sons of Anarchy stories, but this is my first. If you want to see the outfits we didn't describe, but are awesome, then go check out my Polyvore, there's a link on my profile. Please review, give some feedback and review will be answered. **

**Disclaimer, we unfortunately do not own Sons of Anarchy.**


End file.
